


Holy Crap, That's My Kid

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [46]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Blind Character, Blindness, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Muteness, Protective Flowey, Protective Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Everyone in Underfell knows that if you see a human, you kill it on sight.Everyone in Underfell knows that if you get something other monsters are gonna want, you get it out of sight and safe as soon as possible.Sans finds a kid with a wreath of golden flowers. He can't kill it. So he's gotta get it safe quick. There's just one problem.
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Holy Crap, That's My Kid

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno whether or not this fits/doesn't fit with the earlier flowefell stuff i've written i just love this au so much

Fandom: Undertale

Prompt: “Oh god, you’re bleeding.”

* * *

He turned around. They weren’t following him. They just stood there, wobbling slightly. He frowned. They didn’t look at him.

Not that they could. 

"come on, kid, we gotta get you upstairs. let's go."

“They can’t,” the flower said from their shoulder.

“what do you mean, they can’t?”

The kid bundled their hands together, growing smaller. A few golden petals drifted to the ground.

Sans sighed, walking back towards them, casting a quick glance at the door to make sure Papyrus wasn’t on his way back.

“what do you need,” he asked, gentling his tone, “come on, sweetheart, tell me.”

They tried to turn themself towards him, their hand slightly in front of them. Oh. He took their hand and set it on his shoulder.

“do you want to hold onto me?”

They nodded. He shook his head, before wrapping one arm around their waist and letting them rest their arm on his.

“you don’t have to be afraid to ask for something,” he said, ignoring the way it made his SOUL clench, “not with me.”

Ignoring the suspicious look from the flower, he led them down the hallway. He waved his hand to undo the lock and ushered them into the room. Sans grimaced as they stumbled as they crossed from the hallway, using the arm around their waist to swing them up.

Their fingers shook so bad Sans almost couldn’t make out the sign for ‘sorry.’

“ya ain’t got nothin’ to apologize for, kid,” Sans chided as he set them on the bed, “ _none_ of this is your fault.”

“He’s right,” the flower grumbled as Sans set a mug of tea in their hands. “Whoa, wait, you expect us to drink that?

“yeah, ‘cause i’d totally go through all this effort to risk my life, save yours, bring you all the way back here to take care a’ you so i can then poison you.”

They curled their fingers around the mug and tucked their knees into their chest. They sat in silence for a while. As they sat, Sans noticed the mug was shaking slightly and their legs were trembling.

“hey, it’s - hey, hey easy, you’re safe.”

As he started to speak, the kid jumped and the tea sloshed slightly over onto their hand, causing them to wince.

“shh, shh, it’s okay. lemme just—“

He cast his eye lights around, seeing a towel hanging over the rail in the bathroom. Summoning it with a crook of his finger, he sat on the bed next to them and began drying off their hand.

“oh stars,” he muttered when the towel came away red, “you’re bleeding.”

Seems the combination of being outside in the snow and wind with no gloves made the kid’s skin dry up quicker than a water monster in Hotland. Sudden exposure to hot liquid probably didn’t help any either. Sans took the mug out of their hands and set it carefully on the nightstand, intent on getting as much of the blood off as possible when he saw their hands trying to form a familiar shape.

“don’t.”

They flinched again.

“you know you don’t have to apologize,” Sans continued, doing his best to take as much of the growl out of his voice, “i ain’t angry with you.”

The kid glanced—well, they moved their head—at the flower perched on their shoulder, then lowered their head as if to hide their nonexistent gaze.

“…can they apologize for apologizing?”

Sans huffed a laugh before squeezing their arm lightly. “no.”

“Okay.”

Sans took his hand away and moved to set the towel aside, mopping up the rest of the tea. Wouldn’t do for Papyrus to see anything out of place in here. Throwing the towel into the hamper, Sans made to stand up and look for bandages when more golden petals fell into his lap. He glanced up. The kid trembled against the cushions.

“kid—“

They jumped so hard the flower gripped their shoulder.

“what’re you jumping for?”

Sans took their hand again, only to withdraw it when they curled their fingers into a loose fist.

“are you scared, sweetheart?”

They froze.

“you’re not in trouble,” he reminded, “i promise. i just want to help.”

_If any other monster could hear him right now…_

He looked at the flower, silently asking for them to do that creepy psychic thing they seemed to be able to do. The flower glared at him for a moment but swooped down to hover right in front of their petal covered face. Sans waited, absentmindedly strokes the unbroken skin with his thumb.

“They can’t hear you,” the flower murmured, “so they don’t know where you are.”

Oh. That made sense. Sans sat back down on the bed, squeezing their hand.

“i’m right here. there’s no one else here.” They relaxed slightly. “i’m gonna move for a second so I can getcha something for your hand, okay?”

They nodded.

He stood and headed to the bathroom. His footsteps were loud, and he opened the cabinet with slightly more force than absolutely necessary. He shook his head. The only time he made this much noise on purpose was when Papyrus had him be bait.

When he returned and sat next to them, a slight smile greeted him.

“what’s so funny?”

“They think the fact that you’re actively trying to make noise is _hilarious_.”

“yeah, well,” Sans grumbled, “don’ get used to it.”

“Wait, so you’re not going to—“

“won’t be much point, will there?” Sans spread a thin layer of the antibiotic cream over their split knuckles. “if you’re gonna be hangin’ around me anyway, you’ll be close enough to grab my hoodie or something. then we really shouldn’t be making much noise.”

Wait. Did he just—

Sans opened his mouth to try and take back the implication that he’d be carrying them around everywhere but then small fingers found their way to the pocket of his hoodie, gripping the lining tightly. Something warm wriggled in his SOUL and he sighed. This kid…

He finished with their hand and wrapped a light bandage over it so the cream had time to do its work. He returned it to the cabinet with awave of his hand.

“we should try and sleep,” he muttered, wary of when Papyrus would get home, “come on, lie down.”

They let him wrap his arms around them and settled firmly on top of him. They turned their head to listen as Sans closed the door with his magic. A few seconds later, their breathing evened out and the flower curled protectively over their shoulder.

“…thanks.”

Sans grunted.

Like or not, this was his kid now, and the whole Underground was gonna deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
